Mi nombre es
by yunaru uzumaki
Summary: Shintaro es abandonado por sus padre cuando apenas era un bebe, es encontrado por una temerosa Medusa, que al verlo solo lo acoge bajo su mismo techo; siendo ambos considerados "monstruos", permanece alejados de la civilización. A media que el tiempo pasa ella se da cuenta de que al pequeño Shin, los cambios en su cuerpo van mas allá de lo normal, así que dispuesta decide ayudarlo.


**Notas del autor:** _No es mi culpa, solo surge de la nada, esto es un prologo y una idea mas que tuve que sacar de mi cabeza, se vera como ira evolucionando el amor de Shintaro y Mary. Son la pareja principal de esta historia y si merece continuación también. Ya me falta poco para terminar de escribir el segundo capitulo de "sobreproctetora" (lo subiré a mas tardar el domingo o lunes )_

* * *

 **Pov. Shintaro**

Mi nombre es Kozakura Shintaro, vivo en el Mekakushi Dan desde que tengo uso de razón; alcanzo los diez años de edad. No debería ser normal tener esa edad cuando la persona que te crio aparenta los doce años a pesar del tiempo transcurrido entre nosotros. Vivimos en una vieja casa apartada de la civilización, está un poco descuidada, no nos molestamos en limpiarla, tememos a que nos encuentren y separen; recordando las anécdotas que quedaron impregnados en la libreta de aquella mujer que se encargó de cuidarla, de cuidarnos, de hacernos quien somos ahora aun cuando yo no la conocí realmente.

Exijo saber más sobre mi origen, quiero reprocharles a esas personas que me abandonaron en el bosque a expensas de ser devorado por algún animal, atacado por algún demonio o incluso que la muerte me atacara silenciosamente por la falta de alimento; pero hasta lo único que sé es lo que he estado contando hasta ahora, de ahí en fuera lo vivido en esta casa no son más que agradables recuerdos que vivo junto a ella—que aun no siendo mi madre biológica—me trata como uno de los suyos aunque no los tenga por propia decisión y la juventud que aún no se lo demanda como otra ley de la naturaleza…

 _Primavera, 7:00 am, infierno mañanero…_

El tiempo, dio paso a los meses, los detestables meses en que la inquietud de Oka-san aumenta; por fin han terminado, la primavera gobierna otra vez. Lo que para significa paz, para mí implica el mayor infierno estacional. Siendo prácticamente obligado a levantarme temprano, inicio el itinerario de la felicidad para poder soportar los detestables inicios de la primavera; desde desayunar, hasta pasar horas leyendo, teniendo a la mano una bebida refrescante—más bien tolerable—siendo que ya estoy harto consumirla, y por ultimo dormitar un poco más antes de ser detectado por sus sensores. Casi podía dar mi vida de que las cosas no podrían salir mal y que llevaríamos esta misma rutina hasta que uno de los dos fallezca, pero la desgraciada humanidad trajo cosas con las que no me liberaría tan fácilmente de sus fatídicas cadenas.

 **Fin Pov. Shintaro**

 **Pov. Mary**

Mi nombre es Kozakura Mary, soy la encargada de ver por Shin-kun y de mi misma, principalmente de él; siendo que la edad que aún tiene ha sido una persona débil de corazón, desde que llego a mi vida, pude darme cuenta de ello, trate de todo para menguar ese malestar, todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. Si confió en las personas quizás traten de matarnos como lo hicieron con mi madre por tratar de defenderme como cuando era pequeña, ¡No les permitiré que nos hagan daño!, ¡Lo protegeré con todas mis fuerzas!, ¡Lo juro!

Sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué los años no avanzan en mí?, entre Shin-kun y yo las cosas resultaron diferentes, el día que lo encontré en el bosque fue aproximadamente hace cinco años y ahora tiene diez, su vida se extingue más rápido que la mía, ¡No puedo soportarlo!; para mí aun es un niño de cinco años que no se sabe defender oculto bajo esa apariencia de diez, debe de haber un modo para detener su tiempo y que vaya acorde al mío.

—Por favor, quien quiera que sea, denme la respuesta que tanto estoy buscando, ¡se los suplico!, me hincare de rodillas si es necesario…—rompo en llanto, nadie a diferencia de nosotros dos habitamos la casa de mis abuelos.

Trato de controlarme y me dirijo a la pequeña biblioteca donde se suponía que debería de estar él, sonrió en medio de las lágrimas que escurren por mis mejillas; ya estaba dentro de este espacioso lugar para entonces—" _Por lo menos esta con bien"_ —me dije a mi misma, viendo como dormitaba en el sofá con la libreta de la abuela cubriendo su rostro, con las manos descansando sobre su estómago, entrelazadas una a la otra; no pude resistirme, me acerque y en un ágil movimiento sin despertarlo, levante su cabeza y me senté en ese pequeño espacio, depositándola para entonces con cuidado a mí regazo, colocando la libreta de mi madre en la pequeña mesa que teníamos continuamente frente a este sofá—" _Se ve tan lleno de vida a pesar de su rápida madurez…Shin-kun, ya no sigas creciendo, sigue siendo un niño, quédate para siempre a mi lado…"_ —pedí, aun cuando él no me haya escuchado, ¡por Dios! Se ve tan adorable cuando duerme, también al despertarse, no, todo lo es. Su cumpleaños está cerca, no tan cerca, pero lo está. Estoy tan confundida que mi cabeza parece estallar. Gruñe taradamente al no sentir la libreta sobre su rostro, aprieta los ojos y los abre momentáneamente, me ve y sonríe tontamente siendo capaz de tomar mi mano para que acariciara sus cabellos negros; yo asiento enternecida, luego de eso cierra los ojos, permitiéndose dominar otra vez por el sueño, sino antes decir un "te quiero" y "gracias por permanecer a mi lado". Muero de felicidad, lo sé, mi corazón late desmesuradamente y mis mejillas arden intensamente; sin embargo al paso de los minutos decaigo, nuevamente siendo víctima del dolor que me acongoja en este dolor interminable, no quiero hallarlo muerto uno de estos días.

—" _ **Puedes evitarlo"**_

—"¿Q-Quien eres?" —pregunte en un murmullo casi silencioso, volteo hacia ambos lados, no hay nada, así que persistiré a que se revele, mientras sigo acariciando los cabellos de Shin-kun para no despertarlo

—" _ **Puedes evitarlo"**_

—" _ **Él no se ira de tu lado si lo haces"**_

Volvió a insistir, gemí como reflejo al miedo que insiste apoderarse de mí, abrazándome a mi niño durmiente, que bien casi tenía mi misma estatura; besando su frente con cariño, diciéndole que todo estaría bien cuando yo era quien necesitaba esas palabras de aliento—"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?..."

—" _ **Las dificultades preparan a los humanos para destinos extraordinarios…pero en cambio tú, tu puedes cambiar la tragedia que a él le espera"**_

—"¿Cómo?" —me aferre aún más a él, desconfiando de esas voces que trataban de decirme lo que tanto anhelaba saber.

Es la primera vez que los oigo hablarme, no sé cómo es su apariencia, pero creo que no es muy agradable que digamos; no he dejado de llorar, sus palabras me hieren, más sin embargo aceptos sus condiciones, momentáneamente pierdo la razón, y mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, yo solo veo lo que hace sin que pueda hacer nada al respecto. Separa levemente a Shin-kun de mis brazos y lo coloca nuevamente sobre el regazo, acaricia sus labios y ríe silenciosamente; desvía la mirada. Por los cristales de la ventana noto grandes diferencias, mi cabello es corto y las partes onduladas a las que tanto estoy acostumbrada están divididas en ocho partes puntiagudas y disparejas, hexagonales flotantes y rojos le acompañan, tal pareciera escamas de serpiente, mis ojos…mis ojos, su color, la figura dentro de estos, no es normal—más a ese alguien—le parece algo cotidiano, algo a lo ya acostumbrado. Puedo percibir antes de que se girara a mi niño, al único que estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo, que en las mejillas, tenía un aspecto

—" _Es peor de lo que imagine"_ —pensé horrorizada

—" _ **La mitad será de él, creeré que no será un desperdicio y acatara tus ordenes como tu esclavo a pesar de que hoy se convertirá tu igual…tu tiempo, lo igualara su tiempo, no hay marcha atrás, sufrirá lo que tu sufrirás; por mucho que quiera que la muerte acabe con esta sentencia a lo que lo habrás condenado a causa de tu deseo egoísta…. ¡oh mi reina!, ¡que despiadada puedes ser a veces! "**_

¿Qué habrá querido decir con "tu tiempo lo igualara su tiempo"?, ¿crecerá a la misma velocidad que yo lo hago?, ¿actuara como el niño que es y no pensara como un adulto?; amo cada una de sus facetas que me es complicado imaginar a lo que se referirá esa voz…

—" _ **Las lamentaciones son indignas de su grandeza"**_

Dicho eso lo beso, creí que no despertaría al principio, que estas fuerzas que son drenadas de mi cuerpo acabarían por completo, no comprendí lo que había dicho. Empiezo a olvidar pequeños fragmentos de esta experiencia….esa voz desaparece en una siniestra y descontrolada risa, no logro verlo, pierdo la noción del tiempo; descubriendo un final inesperado al despertar…

Mi Shintaro, mi Shin-kun, tiene la apariencia de uno de doce años, es un más alto que yo, ¡qué vergüenza!, no, vergüenza es que aun estemos en el sofá y sea verano, VERANO; eso significa que su cumpleaños paso hace mucho y él no se percató de eso, continua dormido. ¿Cuándo ocurrió? , ¿Qué estuve haciendo como para perderme de dos de sus cumpleaños?, ¿Cómo llegue a esto?

—" _Bien, bien, leíste algo referente a este tipo de situaciones en los libros de mamá, que al final no comprendiste, pero hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, relájate, no querrás alterarlo, ya sabes cómo es cuando te ve de ese modo"_ —relaje mi respiración, siéndome de gran ayuda, tanto para mí como para él; quise levantarme, pero sus brazos rodearon mi cintura impidiéndome irme

—No…no, no quiero que vayas con él, te arrebatara y te apartara de mí—me decía aun estando dormido, queriendo gimotear tal como un niño de cinco años, el que yo conocí, del que no me apartare aun cuando alguien más ingrese a nuestras vidas.

—"No lo hare, si tú me lo pides" —susurre en su oído consiguiendo calmarlo, además de traerlo devuelta a nuestro hogar—"¿Sabes porque?"

No sé a quién se refería, pero me calma e causa gran tristeza al escucharlo decir eso, ¿Qué es lo que quieren que entienda?, siento que me obligan a pensarlo. Oigo a lo lejos unos pasos, acercándose cada vez más conforme sube las escaleras, mi corazón se detiene por unos segundos, siento la necesidad de huir, pero recuerdo que tengo a quien defender y que en esta situación y peso que ha ganado ya no puedo cargarlo como antes; oculto la mirada entre mi flequillo, espero a que "esa" persona llegue. Toca la puerta y pide permiso la voz que está al otro lado de la puerta, yo asiento inconscientemente, me aterra ser tan flexible con esa persona a la que todavía no conozco. Pasa, me niego a verlo directamente, pienso que tal vez tenga la misma edad que Shin-kun, enmudezco y soy paciente a que él hable.

—No temas, soy Seto, ¿acaso de un día para el otro ya me has olvidado, Mary-chan? —bromeo ese que se hace llamar Seto.

Shin-kun, parecía irritado, siguiendo en mi regazo, sin soltarse de mi cintura, posiciono su cabeza de modo que pudiera verle a la cara—Ella te dio la libertad de verla cuando se te diera la gana, pero eso no significa que puedas hablarle de "chan", tranquilamente, en mi presencia

Seto rio forzosamente, denotando un ligero tic en su ojo derecho— ¿Desde? —

— ¡Es mía acéptalo!

—T-Tranquilo, yo solo la veo como una amiga, Shintaro-san

—Eso espero

Shin-kun entrecerró los ojos, no muy convencido, yo reí, por alguna extraña razón me gustaba verlo de esa forma, tal como la presencia de Seto no me incomodaba; inesperadamente, luego de unos minutos más personas acompañados de una rara niña de bufanda roja de catorce años, aparecieron, trayendo consigo comida entre otras cosas. Conviví con ellos luego de coger algo de confianza, parecen amigables, aunque para Shin-kun siguen siendo unas molestias, como los llamo abiertamente luego de que se animara a liberarme de sus brazos; no les desagrado su actitud, sino todo lo contrario, le encaraban que le gustaba su compañía por lo que un fuerte sonrojo e indignación aparecieron en su rostro.

¿Llegare a ser descortés con ellos?, No quiero contradecir a las enseñanzas de Oka-san, pero…pero, ¿y si estando con ellos puedo encontrar la cura para el frágil corazón de Shin-kun?, tendré que arriesgarme, tal sea por su bien, traicionare lo vivido y caminare junto a él al presente…


End file.
